The House of Hades
by ClumzyPanda12
Summary: Sequel to My version of the Mark of Athena. The Argo II crashes, leaving it in ruins. The group is split and a couple twists come in later on...Disclaimer: I no own the characters...Or the title...Or scoobie doo (Who will appear later on). R&R! Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N THE SEQUEL IS HERE! THE SEQUEL IS HERE! EXCITEMENT! WOOHOO!**

**Disclaimer: I no own anything but my awesome ideas :D**

Leo

Leo was steering the Argo II leisurely. They were flying very smoothly back to camp Jupiter. But Leo was suspicious; they had, had no monsters attack. Definitely suspicious.

"How's everything going, Leo?" Piper asked walking into the room.

"Too smooth. It is just too easy; the way we are going so smoothly. Without any monsters attacking or anything." Leo responded.

"Maybe we are just lucky." Piper suggested.

"We are demigods, Piper. We are never lucky." Leo pointed out. "I mean look at this." Leo pointed to his bandaged leg. "You call that lucky?"

"You have a point." Piper admitted. "I will be in the cabins, if you need anything."

"Thanks." Leo said as Piper walked out.

That was when everything went wrong.

Suddenly, a big blast caught Leo by surprise. Leo was thrown off his chair and rammed at full speed into the wall. The Argo II started to lose altitude. Desperately, Leo limped his way back to the controls, in hopes he could save it from crashing. Leo popped up the control panel and looked at the engine. It was a total mess. Something had blasted up the engine beyond repair. The Argo II started to tip over. Leo could hear his friends' screams coming from the cabins. In desperation, Leo looked out of the windshield. As soon as he did, she Argo II hit a rock-climbing cliff, and then Leo blacked out.

When Leo woke up, he was lying on the ground. "Ow." Leo murmured.

After a couple of minutes, he heard a faint "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow."

Leo turned and saw Frank stumbling into sight, holding a bloody hand to his forehead. "Ow, ow, ow." Frank continued.

When Leo's vision cleared a bit more, he saw the damage. The Argo II was in ruins. Metal scraps were scattered everywhere, broken glass, and burning wood was scattered everywhere. "Oh, Nyssa is going to _kill_ me." Leo mumbled.

Percy stumbled into view. "Guys? Guys, are you alright?" he asked.

"Yep, yes we are totally fine." Frank said. "No, dummy. Does it look like we are okay? Leo, what happened?"

After explaining what happened, Frank's eyes suddenly opened wide. "Where is my girlfriend?" He asked, panicked.

"Annabeth? Annabeth, honey? Where are you?" Percy asked, panicking as well.

"Oh my gods, this isn't happening, this isn't happening." Frank tried to assure himself. "Pinch me!" Frank demanded. Leo pinched him. "Harder! Like you mean it!" Leo pinched harder. "Ow!"

"You literally asked for it." Leo mumbled.

"Guys, I hate to say this but." Percy said. "I think we are lost."

**A/N This was more like a short prologue, but review anyways! Please? *Insert puppy eyes here.***


	2. Chapter two: Meet my awesome OCs!

**A/N First of all, let me clarify something: This is a sequel to one of MY STORIES! NOT THE REAL VERSION OF THE MOA!**

**Now that, that buisness is done, just R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my totally bad%$ OCS.**

Leo

After Percy said those three words, everyone was in chaos.

Frank's eyes looked about to pop out, and poor Percy looked on the verge of tears. Leo himself was more scared then anything. I mean, (as much as I hate to admit it), the girls made the better decisions most of the time. They were lost without the women.

"Leo, do you have any idea where we crash landed?" Frank asked.

Leo scratched his head and looked around. "I can hear voices nearby. I think we crash landed in a-luckily-wooded area in a park in Washington." Leo said.

"Now for the big question: What blasted the engine?" Percy asked.

"I don't know!" Leo snapped. Immediately Leo felt bad; he hadn't meant to snap at Percy; but he was so stressed out and confused. Not to mention in a lot of pain.

"Sorry man; I didn't mean to snap." Leo apologized.

"Its fine, man. You're stressed; its fine." Percy assured Leo.

"So, what now?" Frank asked.

"I guess we could try to find a fountain to IM the rest of the crew." Percy said.

"How about getting out of here first? I hear sirens close by; the mist can't cover up everything perfectly!" Leo said.

After helping Leo to his feet, they went in the opposite direction of the park.

That's when they met their first monster.

_Sssssssssssssssssssss!_ Leo turned saw a basilisk's ready to snap at Leo. Leo quickly dodged right after it made a snap at his shoulder. Man, those things could _jump_.

"Distract them!" Frank yelled.

"Oh, yeah! Great plan! Leave the handicapped one with the poisonous snakes! Great idea!" Leo said sarcastically.

"Just trust me! Alright?" Frank said. Well, this was just a wonderful situation.

"Oh gods!" Percy shouted. "What's wrong?" Leo asked.

"I'm wearing shorts!" Percy shouted, panicked.

"So?" Leo asked.

"My shorts don't have pockets! I don't have Riptide!"

"That is a problem."

Then a small _squeak!_ Cut them off. Leo looked down at a small weasel shooing the Basilisks away. "It can't be that easy, though." Frank said.

"Did you just-"Leo started; but didn't get to finish it before a gigantic hellhound pounced at Percy for the kill.

Leo watched as Percy dodged the hound. Percy started to scramble up a tree in terror. Leo looked around for Frank, but he wasn't there. "Frank? Frank, where are you?" Leo asked.

Instead of hearing an answer, Leo heard Percy yelp. Leo looked over to see Percy jump off the tree he was hiding in because something had put it on fire. Leo didn't think hellhounds could do that; and Leo wasn't anywhere near there. What had set it on fire?

In about a split second, Percy was pinned to the ground. Leo wanted to help, but his instinct told him to stay; like something important was about to happen that would be ruined it he went to help.

He was right.

Right when the hellhound was going to snap, three arrows embedded themselves into the hellhound, making it immediately turn into golden powder. Then Frank fell out of a nearby tree, followed by three girls. Immediately, Leo knew he was in love.

The three girls looked exactly the same. They all had Jet black hair that came down to their shoulders in thick, curly locks; like Annabeth's. Their hair went perfectly with they're copper colored skin. "Don't be scared." The first one said. "We won't hurt you, yet."

The girls led them to a private, wooded area so they could talk.

"Explain." Leo demanded.

So the girls explained how they were triplets named Sabine, Lucy, and Olivia Knight. They were all fourteen years old, and were previously hunters of Artemis. They had no place to go so they just hunted monsters. "Who's your godly parent?" Leo asked.

Lucy looked at the other girls, who egged her on. "Eris. Goddess of Chaos, discord, and strife." Lucy said.

"Where you the ones behind the fire?" Leo asked, trying not to stare at the three beautiful girls. _Stop staring._ Leo scolded himself. _You have a girlfriend._

"Yes." Olivia said. "We just happened to have some matches on us."

Then Leo asked the question that had been bubbling around in his mind for a while now. "Are you on our side?"

After a moment of awkward silence, Sabine said. "Honestly, we don't know. A voice has been giving me orders; telling us to come here and meet the three black haired boys. Then, she stopped talking to me. I think it was Gaea, because in my visions where she sent the messages, it was a woman made of churning earth."

"And there was something about a prophecy too. We honestly don't know what this Gaea is doing, but for some reason, I felt like I had to follow my sister's orders; like something important is going to happen if we do." Lucy chimed in.

Leo noticed that Frank and Percy were both nodding off. "Let's get some sleep. We can talk some more in the morning." Leo suggested. No one protested, so Leo set up somewhat of a camp and went asleep.

Then a piercing scream filled the air when he woke up.

**A/N: Yeah, I suck at cliffies :P**

**So what do you think of my awesome OCs? I have like a million OCs, but I have good plans for thses three. *Rubs hands* MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH *cough cough hack hack***

**Review! Or the knight sisters will come after you with their arrows! (Just kidding around, but please review.)**

**Until next update!**

**Michielle Ricen signing out.**


	3. Chapter 3

Percy

Percy dreamed about Camp Jupiter.

Rachel was standing between two empty cots; Leo's and Octavian's, Percy remembered. "Hey, Percy," Rachel said.

Rachel was wearing her usual clothes: Green t-shirt, Plaint splattered jeans, and converse. "Hey." Percy replied.

"You are probably wondering why you are here." Rachel said.

"Kind of," Percy admitted.

"Well, I came to tell you something that is kind of important," Rachel explained.

"What is it?" Percy asked.

"Last night, I had a prophecy; about you seven."

"And it is…?" Percy asked.

Rachel took a deep breath, then said,

_The daughters of chaos will choose their side,_

_With help from the one who made the seven divide,_

_Ten will quest, eight will return,_

_Two will fall from chaos' burn._

"You will wake up now, Percy. I wrote the prophecy down for you. It will be in your pocket when you wake up." Then Percy's dream faded.

Percy woke up to someone-no some_thing_-screaming.

"Quaaaaaaaaaaaaccccccccccccck kkkkkkkkkkk!"

"What the Hades?" Percy asked.

"Percy, meet Bonnie and her chicks." Olivia said holding up a brown duck and brown ducklings.

"You. Have. A. Freaking. DUCK?" A newly awoken Leo asked; he looked angry.

Olivia looked at Leo fearfully. But Leo said, "That. Is. Freaking. AWESOME! I love ducks!" Leo exclaimed.

Olivia looked relieved. "You didn't really think I was mad, did you?" Leo's expression softened.

"I thought so for a minute." Olivia admitted.

"Okay, how did you keep a duck?" Frank asked.

"In my backpack!" Lucy said happily.

A duckling tried to get close to Frank, but he scooted back fearfully. "Scaredy cat," Leo said picking up a duckling.

"But there are 20 of these things! How did you keep those in a backpack?" Percy asked.

"Magic," Sabine said. "A gift from our mom."

"Quack," Bonnie quacked at Leo.

"I don't think she likes me," Leo said.

"Guys, I have to tell you something," Percy said, and then told them about the prophecy.

Leo winced at the word 'burn'. Sabine, Lucy, and Olivia winced at, _The daughters of chaos will choose their side,_ and, _two will fall from chaos' burn._

"What do you think it means?" Percy asked.

"_The daughters of chaos will choose their side_. We are the daughters of chaos." Lucy said.

"_With help from the one who made the seven divide._ I knew it! Something made my baby crash!" Leo said sadly. "Whoever it is, I am going to slap 'em upside the head, Leo style."

"_Ten will quest, eight will return._" Frank gulped. "That means, that means." Frank's head perked up. "Hazel is alive!"

"But don't get your hopes up. They said only eight will return." Percy pointed out sadly.

"_Two will fall from chaos' burn._ Two of us are going to die because of my mom's burn." Sabine looked guilty.

"Don't feel bad. Sometimes, prophecies have double meanings." Lucy comforted her sister.

After a couple of minutes of silence, Bonnie broke the silence with a loud, "Quack?"

"What now?" Percy asked.

Then, Bonnie and her ducklings started walking away. "Come back, little duckies!" Leo cried.

"Where are they going?" Percy asked.

"I don't know, but we need to follow them," Olivia said.

"Why?" Percy asked.

"Because whenever they walk away like that, something important is going to happen." Olivia answered. "Let's go."

**A/N: Dun dunnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn. Sorry this was short; I didn't have much time to write this :P Review please!**

**Sabine: You're missing something!  
**

**Me: What am I missing?  
**

**Sabine: *Facepalms* Disclaimer!  
**

**Me: *Crying* I can't say it!  
**

**Sabine: Fine, I'll say it. Michielle only owns Bonnie, her chicks, and my sissies. Now review or i'll come after you.  
**

**Michielle Ricen signing out!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello, people of earth! I apologize that this is very short, but I am at a not-so-local library and I couldn't be on for much longer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the Knight sisters, and Bonnie and her ducklings.**

Percy

What happened that was 'so important', was really, really weird.

Percy didn't know how long they had walked until they reached a city. Bonnie stopped and started to quack. Percy heard a thud and turned to see Frank on the ground. "Ouch."

Then Percy ran into…Something invisible. It knocked Percy to the ground. "What the-what did I just run into? " Percy asked.

"You don't see them?" Sabine asked.

"See what?" Frank asked.

"Those people; they're right in front of you!" Sabine said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Before Percy could reply, he saw giant scorpions headed for the group. "Run!" Leo told the mortals.

Leo didn't have to tell them twice.

Everyone started to run away, screaming. Scorpions started plenty of chaos. They made things blow up, they started floods, and were not paying attention to those around them. Leo's hands caught fire, Percy tried to control the flooding, and Frank turned into a lion; in hopes to scare the scorpions away.

No such luck.

The scorpions could go dangerously fast. They made a charge for the group and Percy managed to roll away before becoming a demigod hotcake.

Leo was trying to protect the three girls; who were trying to shoot the scorpions. Leo kept on looking back at the girls. Hmmm…

In Percy's moment of distraction, a scorpion managed to pin Percy down. The scorpion opened its claws, ready to snap, then…

A skeleton warrior sliced into the scorpion, turning it to powder. Several more popped up and kept on killing them until there were no more left.

"What the-how the-"Frank and Leo stuttered.

Then a girl walked into view. A very familiar girl at that. "N-n-no it-it can't be!" Percy stuttered.

But the girl just waved and smiled. "What? You know her?" Frank asked.

"Hello." The girl said. "I'm Bianca. Bianca Di Angelo."

**A/N: Oh, this is one of my better cliffies! :D Please review!**

**Michielle Ricen signing out until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**OH HOLY CRAP, IT HAS BEEN ALMOST TWO MONTHS? THAT'S SUCH A LONG TIME!**_

But, there is a reason for that, of course. My awesome co-writer Redeh wrote this chapter, and she has been having some sadness in her life, as have I, so that is the reason this is a late chapter. And, if you haven't checked out Redeh's stories, GO CHECK THEM OUT! THEY ARE THE MOST AMAZING THINGS YOU'LL EVER READ!

Chapter 5: Jason

Jason thought life just had it out for him. Of course, the Argo II crashes, and (of course) he gets stuck with three girls. No fair. Probably the most pressing problem, right now, was the jagged gash from a stray slab of Celestial Bronze that now winded across his forearm.

"JASON!" The shout was the first thing he heard while he forcibly shoved himself to his feet. This didn't work well for him; stars danced across his vision, and Jason noted the lack of deep indigo night sky that should've gone along with the stars.

"Jason!" Through the hazy wall blurriness, Jason could see two figures that ran across the ground like a frenzied shark would, if it had legs.

"WAIT! Where's Frank?" A figure, presumably Hazel, shuddered to a stop and threw a blurry mass of what must be hair to get a better look at the surroundings.

Jason, who blinked rapidly in a futile attempt to banish the blurriness, was caught unawares when a pair of tan arms gently pushed him to the ground. And by gently, Jason meant frantically shoved. Alarmed, Jason made a wild grad for a long, thin piece of bright gold, but he ended up slicing a nice size mark across his thumb.

"Shh, it's just Piper. Can you see at all?"

Upon realizing his gorgeous girlfriend was hugging him, and he could even smell her hair (which was an amazing mix of strawberry and banana) he mumbled something comparable to, "Uh-duh-wha?" and blushed with a vengeance.

Piper laughed, which made Jason blush harder, and picked up his arm.

Hazel, frizzy hair smoking near the top, appeared through blurriness. Blurriness, which was, to Jason's relief, clearing up.

"You okay?" asked Hazel.

"Fine." Jason mentally applauded his first audible word since the ship jerked.

"Now we've got you, where's Annabeth, Percy, Frank, and Le-"

"PIPER! HAZEL!" Annabeth, hair whipping wildly, dashed to them. After a solid minute of heavy breathing, she nodded to Jason and said, "Where's everybody," She panted, "else?"

"Don't-" But Jason's soon-to-be first successful sentence since the crash was rudely interrupted by an orange bird. Somehow, Jason didn't feel this was a daily occurrence for demigods.

"A BIRD?!" Annabeth exclaimed. "IF THIS IS A 'GIFT' FROM HERA, I SWEAR-"

But the bird, a raging-flame orange, had landed on her shoulder. Piper drew her dagger and Hazel scanned for her spatha, but they only managed to scare the beast.

"What is it?" Jason exclaimed.

Annabeth gasped, like she'd made a connection nobody else had.

"Phoenix. It's a, a phoenix..." trailed off Annabeth.

A/N: Don't forget to check out Redeh's stories! But, of course, review first!


End file.
